Un Camino Hacia la Vida
by ChocoLocoLoverGirl98
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si todo lo que conoces como lo conoces se esfuma en un dia? El caos comenzo y su unica opcion es escapar de aquella pesadilla que era imposible despertar...Su unica opcion era escapar de la muerte. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata y otros amigos luchan para sobrevivir en el infierno.
1. Chapter 1

**ChocoLoco: Hola! Espero que les guste mi historia…aunque tengo que admitir que he escrito mejores!**

**Sasuke: Lucida…**

**ChocoLoco: ¿¡que dijiste! (un aura asesina)**

**Sasuke: lo que escuchaste loca.**

**ChocoLoco: Awwww Sasuke-chan creo que tienes que tener mas cuidado con tus palabras.**

**Sasuke: ¿Y porque diablos he de cuidar mis palabras?**

**ChocoLoco: Ahora…estoy considerando mejor un NaruSasu…¿Qué te parece, Sasuke-kun? (sonrisa macabra buahahahaha)**

**Sasuke: (nervioso y sudando) ¡NOOOOOO! ¡JAMAS EN LA EXISTENCIA! ¡TODOS EXEPTO CON UN MALDITO MANIACO ONSESIVO DE RAMEN!**

**Naruto: ¡Teme! No soy obsesivo solo me **_**encanta **_**el ramen.**

**ChocoLoco: Con cualquiera ehh…hmmm. Ya se mejor una SasuSaku! SIIIIIII**

**Sasuke: ¡NOOOOOOOOO! Pensándolo bien prefieron a un obsesivo por el ramen que una obsesiva por mi.**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun…T.T**

**ChocoLover:hhahahahahaha…bueno el Disclaimed será hecho por… ¡HINATA-CHAN!**

**Hinata: (sonrojada y nerviosa) N-Naruto y H-Highschool of t-the Death no le p-pertenecen a C-ChocoL-Lover-san s-solo dos Oc**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-ACTO #1 – Verano de la Muerte-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la noche en la ciudad de Tokio, se podía ver la luna llena, las hojas de los arboles balanceándose al ritmo del viento, las flores blancas resaltadas por el brillo de la luna. Las calles estaban completamente vacías, las luces parpadeaban y manchas rojas por todas partes.

-_La noche en la que todo lo que conocía llego a su fin…Me quede despierto hasta tarde…- _pensó una voz completamente misteriosa. Ese mismo dia…recordando esa mañana fue como una pesadilla que no tenia fin, una en la cual despertar no era un opción y la única salida…

Era la muerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN LA MAÑANA-.-.-.-.-

En una secundaria, en las gradas un alumno de uniforme negro, ojos ónix y cabelle negro como la noche, observaba al vacío, perdido en sus recuerdos y pensamientos preguntándose que había hecho mal para perderla.

–Rompe la promesa y la muerte te espera…- dijo al viento, pensando en la promesa que hace años había hecho, no la culpaba de olvidarla, tampoco de romperla pues era su culpa principalmente, él la había llevado a todo eso.

-¿Eres idiota?- dijo una voz masculina que llamo su total atención. Un rubio de ojos color azul cielo lo miraba seriamente o al menos lo pretendía. –Nunca cambias eh? Vienes al mismo lugar cada vez que te sientes deprimido- dijo el rubio remplazando la seriedad con una sonrisa amigable, las habituales que siempre daba. El moreno de cabello negro solo lo ignoro. El rubio se acomodó a un lado de las barras donde su mejor amigo estaba recostado, viendo el vacío tal y como su mejor amigo lo había hecho. –Si vas a saltar clases comenzando el año, necesitaras clases extras o reprobaras- dijo sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Naruto, de todas las personas en el mundo, tu eres el menos indicado para decírmelo- dijo serio el moreno. –Aun estamos en clases.- le informo al rubio.

-¡Sasuke Teme! ¿¡Pero que dices! Eso es por que soy un genio. A diferencia de ti no necesito la ayuda de nadie en esta escuela- dijo orgullo y sonriente dándole la espalda a su amigo.

-Si…con razón le pides ayuda a Gaara con la tareas de algebra y ciencias…-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante. -Oye Naruto dime…¿Por qué siempre—

-Por que odio a los idiotas- dijo volviendo a sus facetas serias a lo cual recibió una sonrisa arrogante de parte de Sasuke. –En especial a aquellos que no se dan cuenta que son idiotas, sin embargo, tu sabes que eres un idiota, así que podría graduar tu estupidez si te sigo molestando de esta manera. Idiota- finalizo pero al voltear nota a su amigo ignorándolo. -¡OYE TEME ALMENOS PRESTAME ATENCION!- grito Naruto enojado por la ignorada que le dio Sasuke.

Aun ignorándolo Sasuke volvió a perderse en el mar de recuerdos, en aquellos recuerdos que le traían felicidad y emoción en aquel entonces acompañado de su hermano Itachi, su madre Mikoto, su padre Fugaku y su amiga de la infancia Hinata. -¿Entonces porque…?- se dijo a si mismo confundiendo a un rubio imperativo.

-Sasuke…-dijo viendo fijamente a su amigo confundido. De repente los pensamientos de ambos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido que provenía de la entrada principal. Al fijarse muy determinadamente notaron a un hombre de traje que chocaba varias veces en la entrada, sus facetas no eran muy definidas por la distancia, pero se podía ver que tenia el cabello negro. -¿Quién es ese?¿Algún acosador?- pregunto Naruto igual de confundido que Sasuke.

A la distancia se presenciaba cuatro maestros dirigiéndose a la entrada. Sasuke, a pesar de la distancia, podía ver a su hermano mayor, Itachi, caminar junto a los otros tres maestros. Al ver a los maestros Sasuke le dejo de prestar atención, o esa eran sus intenciones pues sus pensamientos y sus instintos lo obligaban a prestar atención a la escena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una mujer de cabello rosado oscuro y ojos marrón miraba tras sus lentes con enojo a la persona que osaba romper aquel silencio. -¿Qué cree que esta haciendo? Deje de irrumpir en la escuela- le reclamo la maestra al misterioso hombre, pero este hombre se veía diferente pues sus ojos estaba perdido en la nada, unas ojeras oscuras y sus ojos parecían estar mas adentro que lo normal. El hombre no decía nada solo seguía haciendo mas ruido.

-No se preocupe Hayashi-sensei- dijo otro maestro. –yo me encargo- prometio levantándose un poco la manga de su camiseta azul mostrando sus músculos, Itachi miraba muy desconfiado a la persona enfrente de ellos pues el hombre se miraba muy sospechoso. Cuando el maestro estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del hombre con su brazo sujeto la camisa con fuerza y lo forzó a golpearse con la puerta principal.

-¡Espere Tejima-sensei!- intento detener Itachi –No sea tan violento- le reclamo pero al parecer fue ignorado. Cuando menos se lo esperaban el hombre de afuera se libero del agarre, sostuvo con fuerza el brazo y lo mordio. Su mordida fue tan fuerte que lo dejo sangrando. Itachi y los demás quedaron asustados e impresionados con lo que recién había sucedido. A la distancia Naruto y Sasuke también quedaron en el mismo estado que los maestros. El maestro mordido gritaba y se retorcia de dolor en el suelo mientras la sangre salía en montones. Itachi y los demás solo quedaron parados y viendo al maestro sin poder creerlo. La profesora de cabello rosado se acercó un poco para ver su estado.

-¡La sangre no se detiene! ¡Por favor Uchiha-sensei haga algo!- le suplico la mujer, pero que podía hacer Itachi, cierto que tenia experiencia medica pero jamas había visto algo como esto. Cuando el hombre se detuvo de retorcerse de dolor, todo quedo en silencio los profesores observaban sin entender ni explicar, Sasuke y Naruto sorprendidos de lo que acababan de hacer.

-Esta muerto…-dijo un profesor algo viejo. La mujer tenia las manos en su boca evitando algún grito.

-No puede ser…fue solo una mordida…-dijo triste la profesora y sin creer. Itachi miraba sorprendido pero a simple vista se podía ver que el hombre estaba muerto, pero aun asi su mano se movió y sus ojos se abrieron, pero era algo extraño pues sus ojos estaban disparejos y su piel se había vuelto oscura. –Gracias a Dios, Tejima-sensei- dijo acercándose aun mas la mujer.

-¡No se le acerque—intento detener Itachi pero fue muy tarde, el profesor que hace segundos había muerto se había impulsado de la camisa blanca de la profesora y la mordio en el cuello, haciendo que ella gritara de dolor y grandes cantidades de sangre corriera. Itachi y el otro profesor se apartaron pues ante sus propio ojos un maestro estaba comiéndose literalmente a una maestra. El anciano al intentar correr se cae pero antes de que Tejima lo alcanzara Itachi lo ayuda evitando que los mordieran a ambos. –Bijuso-sensei vaya a la oficina y avise a todos que salgan de sus clases- le ordeno Itachi al maestro mayor.

-¿Pero que hara usted Uchiha-sensei- dijo mientras ambos corrian.

-Tengo que hacer algo- le dijo tomando un pasillo distinto al cual llevaba a las sala de maestros.

-.-.-.-.-.-. NARUTO Y SASUKE-.-.-.-.-.

No podía creerlo mucho menos explicarlo pues ante sus ojos maestros se asesinaban entre si, ninguno de los dos se movieron hasta que en un impulso ambos salieron corriendo lejos de ese lugar. Algo malo pasaba y ellos tenían que correr, ocultarse, desaparecer si era posible.

-Naruto ve por Sakura en la clase 2-A y yo a la clase 2-B. Nos vemos en la asotea lo mas pronto posible.- dijo Sasuke mientras el y Naruto subían las escaleras corriendo.

-OK…nos vemos ahí.-dijo mientras corrian en dirección contraria.

-_¿Qué diablos esta pasando?- _se preguntaba Sasuke.

-_Nada bueno saldrá de todo esto.- _pensó Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-CON NARUTO-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto corria sin descansar hasta llegar a la sala 2-A en la cual se encontraba Sakura Haruno. Abrió la puerta bruscamente sin importarle las miradas extra que el ganaba.

-Naruto, ¿¡Primero te saltas mi clase y ahora irrumpes de esa forma?-le reclamo el maestro Jiraiya, pero le puso poca atención.

Al estar enfrente de Sakura la halo del brazo y le dijo. –ven conmigo necesitamos hablar.- le dijo a Sakura mientras la miraba con ojos penetrantes. Ella asintio sin reclamos pues no era normal ver al rubio tan serio. –OI Naruto ven para acá.- le ordeno Jiraiya.

-Ero-senin tenemos que hablar afuera- le dijo al profesor también, y al igual que la chica parada el asintió sin reclamos por la misma razón.

Al salir Sakura fue el primero en hablar. -¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-Alguien fue asesinado en la puerta de la escuela. Esto es serio- les dijo. Los dos miraron impresionados.

Jiraiya suspiro cansado y le dijo -¿Es enserio?¿no será una de tus bromas pesadas Naruto?- le dijo.

-¿Cómo podría mentir sobre esto?- le dijo Naruto a Jiraiya, sabia que el hacia bromas pesadas y las comentaba como si fuera la cosa mas grave del mundo pero esto era diferente, era malo y muy seria para ser una broma tonta.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Siempre hacie—no pudo terminar la oración la de ojos jade pues se escucho un gran golpe. Ella levanto y se sujeto con la mano el área roja de la mejia que fue afectada por el golpe.

-Callate y escúchenme- le grito a Sakura. Con eso hasta Jiraiya se puso tenso y serio pues Naruto jamas, JAMAS haría algo haci a una chica si no fuera tan grave.

-Dinos ¿Qué esta pasando exactamente?- le pregunto el maestro de cabello blanco muy serio.

-Alguien de afuera estaba irrumpiendo en la puerta, asi que fueron algunos maestros a ver que ocurria, luego los maestros se estaban matando entre si- les explico Naruto.

-Ehhhh? Y quieres que me trague ese cuento? Eso es ridiculo- le pregunto ironica Sakura.

-Si no me crees preguntale a Sasuke el estuvo conmigo.- le dijo enojado Naruto.

-¡Ya esta!-dijo desesperado Jiraiya. -¡No me voy a creer este cuento de hadas! ¡Me regreso a clase!- le dijo muy molesto pero antes de que tocara la manilla de la puerta sonaron los altavoces.

-_Atencion a todos los estudiantes. Una revuelta se ha desatado en las instalaciones. Por favor sigan a sus maestros y evacuen la escuela. Repito. Una revuelta se ha desatado en las instalaciones—_

_-_Ya se percataron.- dijo Naruto volteando a ver los altavoces y viéndolos con seriedad. –_Sasuke…-_

-_Por favor sigan a sus maestros y evacuen la escuela.-_ un ruido muy fuerte interrumpio la transmisión. Toda la escuela seguía prestando atención, otros como si nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. SASUKE-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El chico corria a todo dar con la esperanza de llegar a la clase 2-B para poder sacar a su amiga de la infancia, a la cual le tenia un gran cariño. Su mente se nublo desde el momento en el que los altavoces se escucharon.

-demonios…-maldecia, pero al escuchar el fuerte estruendo, el se detuvo y observo al altavoz. –No puede ser…- dijo mientras respiraba agitadamente. De repente el sonido volvió, pero no como esperaba.

-_¡Ayudenme!¡Dentente!¡Ayuda!-_

En la clase 2-B una chica de cabellera larga y azul miraba aterrada a los megáfonos, se agacho y gateando se dirigio a la puerta sin que nadie la viera, al estar al fin afuera de la clase alguien la llamo una voz masculina.

-Hinata.- dijo en un susurro mientras se agachaba a la altura de ella para no tener que hablar tan fuerte.

-K-Kiba-kun- llamo ella.

-Salgamos de aquí- le ordeno mientras ella solo obedecía. Y de nuevo el sonido regreso.

-_¡No, no, ayuda!¡NO!- _Fue lo ultimo que se escucho hasta que un grito de dolor y desesperación lo acompaño. Luego fue completo silencio, nadie ni nada hizo ruido. No hasta que una tiza lentamente se balanceaba en un escritorio y al caer hizo un pequeño ruido.

Ahí fue cuando el caos comenzó. 

Todos gritaban, corrian, golpeaban, empujaban, todo para salir con vida de ese lugar. Antes de que alguien saliera de la clase 2-B Kiba sostuvo a Hinata de la mano y la forzó a levantarse, la rodeo con su cuerpo en forma de escudo para que nadie le hiciera algo, pues todos salían de esa clase golpeando a todos lados. Dos o tres golpes fue lo que recibió. –Ay que correr- le dijo mientras la sujetaba de la muñeca y corria en dirección opuesta de las entradas.

-.-.-.-.-.-CON SASUKE-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Demonios, demonios, demonios- maldecia una y otra vez Sasuke pues ya era tarde, todas las puertas estaban colapsadas. No tenia remedio, se enfrento a una multitud de gente solo para poder llegar a esa clase. Al llegar era inútil pues la puerta estaba colapsada, nadie podía entrar o salir. Cuando iba a golpear a alguien, su vista se enfoco en el chico de cabello café junto a la chica de cabello azulino largo que corrian hacia atrás, dio un suspiro de alivio pues sabia que Hinata estaba a salvo y conocía a Kiba. Para Hinata Kiba siempre ha sido como un hermano mayor pues siempre la cuidaba y la protegia y sabia que ese dia no era ni seria la excepción.

Sintio como alguien lo arrastraba hasta uno de los baños de las mujeres. Al entrar fue empujado bruscamente haciendo que cayera y al ver de quien se trataba pudo ver a su hermano Itachi.

-Itachi ¿Qué diablos esta pasando?- le reclamo Sasuke a Itachi. –Te vi en la entrada de la escuela. ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso? Responde- le gritaba Sasuke.

-Callate si quieres vivir.- le dijo con una mirada fría y seria. Sasuke quedo en shock pero luego solo asedio. –No se lo que pasa ni como paso pero eso no es lo que importa ahora. Ahora hay que buscar una forma de salir de aquí-

-Dime que es lo que sucede- le pregunto asustado Sasuke, era difícil pero ahora no tenia tiempo de tener su orgullo enfrente y en alto.

-Es como una enfermedad…causada por ellos- le empezó a responder Itachi mientras observaba la puerta para evitar que unos de _ellos _entraran.

-¿Ellos?-

-Esos son como zombies que están afuera buscándonos, pero esto no es un juego o una película. Es por eso que no tienen nombre. Se comen a la gente, una vez que su presa este muerta, se convierte en uno de ellos. No se el por que, pero la única manera de deshacernos de ellos es destrozandole sus cabezas.- explico Itachi.

-¿Encerio crees que soy tan idiota para creerme ese cuento? Se lo que paso afuera y aun no me lo explico pero no soy tan idiota y ade—

-si no me crees míralo tu mismo por la ventana- le dijo mientras podía atención a la puerta. Sasuke desconfiado se hacerco, mas pasos daba mas se escuchaban los gritos de las personas. Al estar cerca sus ojos no pudieron habrierse mas pues la sorpresa era impresionante, alumnos comiéndose a otros alumno, unos corrian, otros luchaban, y otros solo esperaban a que llegara el momento. –Ya vez, esta ves necesito que me oigas y me hagas caso…si queremos salir vivos de este manicomio.-

Sasuke solo asedio, no sabia que hacer o que decir. -¿Qué hacemos?- le pregunto a su hermano mayor.

-Tendremos que ir a la sala de maestros pues ahí están las llaves de mi auto. Sasuke escúchame- le dijo mientras se hacercaba a el y le ponía ambos brazos en los hombros. –Como te dije antes, necesito que me obedezcas, si digo que saltas, tu saltas, si digo que cantes tu cantas y…- se detuvo un momento Itachi antes de continuar- si digo que corras y me dejes lo haces…mi misión ahora es protegerte…¿me entendiste?- le dijo Itachi a Sasuke mientras el solo observaba. Pero ambos pensamientos fueron robados por alguien o algo entrando a la puerta. Era una chica completamente manchada de sangre, sus ojos llorosos y su vestimenta sucia. En su pirna derecha se podía ver una mordida.

-Por favor…ayuden…me- dijo antes de caer muerta en el suelo. Itachi saco su arma que tenia en el bolsillo y la apunto a la cabeza de la chica.

-Apartate- le ordeno a Sasuke y no tardo ni un segundo en obedecer. Itachi sudaba frio al igual que Sasuke, unos minutos pasaron y la chica se levanto…convertida en uno de ellos. Caminaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Itachi, algo pasaba pues Itachi no se atrevia a disparar.

-¿¡que diablos te pasa? ¡Dispara!- le dijo enojado y asustado, si no hacia algo su hermano iba hacer mordido y luego se convertiría en uno de ellos. Itachi solo retrocedia no disparaba. La chica estaba apunto de morder a Itachi hasta que un golpe saco a Itachi de sus pensamientos. La chica golpeo con la pared haciendo que su cabeza recibiera el golpe y que descansara en paz para siempre. Tanto como Sasuke como Itachi estaban sorprendidos, al ver de quien se trataba miraron a Neji Hyuuga.

-Hyuuga- dijo Itachi a Neji.

Neji solo lo ignoro pues sus intenciones no era con el sino con el otro Uchiha. –No tengo tiempo asi que solo respóndeme ¿Dónde esta Hinata-sama?- le pregunto directo.

-Se fue con Kiba no se adonde- le dijo simplemente. Neji sintió un gran alivio pues conocía muy bien a Kiba.

-Ok…escucha, se que tus intenciones son encontrar a Hinata-sama…asi que te ayudare y luego nos vamos.- le dijo mientras Sasuke puso una sonrisa arrogante en forma de acuerdo.

-¿Nos?- dijo incrédulo Itachi.

-No esperaran que me quede en este infierno con Hinata-sama, mi principal objetivo es sacar a Hinata-sama de aquí aunque me cueste la vida y pues ustedes quieren salir no.- explico Neji a lo cual ambos Uchihas asedieron sin mas reclamos y se fueron en busca de Hinata.

_**Continuara….**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**ChocoLoco: Reviews pleaseeee . P.S no escribi con mas detalles porque tengo mucha huevaaaaaa! **

**Sasuke: me das asco **

**ChocoLoco: callate miedoso.**

**Hinata: C-ChocoLoco-san por favor no moleste a S-Sasuke-kun…**

**ChocoLoco: ¡LO SABIA! HINATA Y SASUKE JUNTITOS. O/O**

**Sasuke/Hinata: (sonrojados) NO NADA DE ESO.**

**ChocoLoco: bueno como sabran este es un…SASUHINAAAAA ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII! Si no les gusta pues no es mi problema.**

**Neji: NO NADA DE ESO.**

**ChocoLoco: bueno he aquí las parejas SASUHINA, NaruSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno, Gaara x Oc y por ultimo Itachi x Oc. Si no les gusta pues me da igual. Ok honey, no olviden dejar sus review or coments cualquiera comentario es bienvenido, y si es algo malo pues lo único que voy hacer es leerlo, reirme y borrarlo asi que me da igual.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ChocoLoco: Hola! Aquí les dejo el capitulo 2!**

**Sakura: ¡Desgraciada! ¡¿Cómo ES ESO QUE ESTOY CON NARUTO-BAKA!? Sasuke-kun y yo somos almas gemelas y tendríamos que ser los protagonistas no Sasuke-kun y ella (aputando a Hinata)**

**ChocoLoco: Así como lo oyes y he de admitir que ellos son compatibles como el ying y el yang.**

**Sasuke/Hinata: O/O**

**ChocoLoco: Awwww uno para el otro…con razón paso eso en este capitulo… (Riendo pícaramente)**

**Sasuke: ¿Y que diablos pasa en este capitulo?**

**ChocoLoco: A no Sasuke-chan…tu junto con Hina-chan tienen que leer este capitulo.**

**Sakura: ¡NO! ¡Sasuke-kun es mio! **

**Naruto: Sakura-chan…T.T**

**ChocoLoco: Sakura mejor cállate antes que cambie de opinión y deje que un zombi te coma viva.**

**Sasuke: Yo no veo ningún problema con eso (sonrisa arrogante)**

**Sakura: Ya me callo. Solo para así poder estar con Sasuke-kun…**

**ChocoLoco: hhahahahahah sigue esperando ese momento. Bueno el Disclaimed será hecho por… ¡ITACHI-KUN!**

**Itachi: Naruto y H.O.T.D no le pertenece a ChocoLoco-sama.**

**Sasuke: ¿Desde cuando el –Sama?**

**Itachi: Desde que vi mi súper **_**sexy **_**novia.**

**Sasuke/ChocoLoco: eso explica mucho.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Acto #2 - Escape de la Muerte-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esa misma mañana, cuando el caos había comenzado y todo dependía de la supervivencia, en la misma escuela donde nuestros protagonistas están, cada estudiante gritaba y escapaba de la muerte. -_¡Apártate o te matare!- _se escucho una voz masculina en la distancia. -_¡No, aléjate, aléjate!- _se escuchaba una chica gritar por su vida.

En los pasillos, chicos y chicas corrían por un refugio o un escondite, con la esperanza de ser rescatado o al menos despertar de esa pesadilla infinita. Pegados contra una puerta se encontraba una chica de cabellera larga azulina, ojos perla y piel blanca como la nieve, Hyuuga Hinata que estaba alado de su amigo-hermano-del-alma Inuzuka Kiba, un chico de cabello café, piel algo bronceada y con dos marcas rojas en las mejías, una en cada lado. La chica estaba aferrada al brazo del chico, muerta del susto.

-_¿Las personas se están comiendo entre ellas? Esto debe ser una broma.-_pensaba el chico con rabia. Al ver los pasillos libres sujeto con fuerza el brazo de Hinata y corrió hacia una salida.

Un chico de cabello negro y ojos marón caminaba como si nada estuviera pasando, sonriendo a todos lados mientras se sostenía su herida del cuellos, la mordida ocasionada por uno de ellos, mientras se repetía una y otra vez como era solo una broma, una pesadilla y teniendo alucinaciones le preguntaba a su _madre_ si realmente era un sueño, pero luego se escucho un fuerte grita por parte del chico mientras uno de ellos le sujeta la cara y lo empuja al suelo para terminar el trabajo que el anterior no pudo. Alado de ellos corría Hinata y Kiba sujetados de las manos, Hinata miraba con miedo y terror a todos lados, sangre, cadáveres, muertos era lo único que se podía ver en cualquier esquina.

-¿A dónde vamos, Kiba-kun?- le pregunto con miedo Hinata.

-¿A dónde irías en una situación así?- le pregunto Kiba sin ver el frente.

-I-Iría a informar al salón de maestros e informarla a los m-maestros sobre esto- respondió con ganas de llorar.

-¡Ni lo pienses! ¿De verdad crees que los maestros pueden hacer algo respeto a esto?- le dijo mientras miraba hacia una puerta que se dirigía a un corredor de afuera, asegurándose que fuera seguro.

-p-pero, K-Kiba-kun…Pero e-esto- dijo mientras miraba como dos caminaban a su dirección, Kiba al notarlo la sujeto de nuevo y corrió hacia afuera. -¿Por qué…?-

Kiba se detuvo haciendo que Hinata lo viera en forma rara y confusa. –Hinata ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-¿Q-Que cosa?- le pregunto de respuesta la chica de cabellera larga.

-¿Quieres morir? ¿O quieres vivir?- le pregunto viéndola fijamente mientras ella no sabia que responder pues el miedo la tenia consumida. –Mira…ese grupo llego aquí con tu misma idea…-le informo mientras miraba un grupo de chicos que gritaban y golpeaban la puerta como locos.

Hinata enfoco su vista y vio como al abrirse las puertas salieron los profesores en ellos matando a los alumnos cerca. –No se tu pero yo quiero vivir…y además si dejo que algo malo te pase no solo no me lo perdonare…tendré que soportar a Neji y a Sasuke por el resto de mi vida y para esa gracia es mejor morir antes de que esos dos me maten lentamente- le dijo en forma de broma intentando calmar a la chica que tenia lagrimas al brote de salir. Hinata se limpio las lágrimas y sonrió más calmada mientras asedia y volvía a correr alado de Kiba.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-. SASUKE-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Itachi, Sasuke y Neji corrían en busca de Hinata, se topaban con ellos varias veces pero aun así ellos corrían sin detenerse. Al entrar a una clase ellos descansaron, habían estado buscando a Hinata por horas, dudando si seguía viva pero la esperanza y la fe jamás los abandonos. Jadeando hablo Itachi. –Sasuke préstame tu celular- le dijo. Sasuke saco su celular del bolsillo derecho y se entrego.

-¿A quien llamaras?- le pregunto Sasuke a su hermano mayor.

-A la policía…ellos tal vez nos puedan ayudar.- le respondió.

-Eso no servirá, la línea de emergencia esta colapsada- les informo Neji a los Uchiha.

-Imposible…esto debe ser una broma…- dijo Itachi y Sasuke. Nunca antes había pasado pero aun así la línea estaba colapsada completamente. –Itachi… ¿Qué pasara con Oto-san y Oka-san?- le pregunto Sasuke temiendo a lo peor.

-No lo se…en este momento nada es seguro…conociendo a Oto-san, el no tendrá problema con este tipo de situación pero Oka-san…ella esta en una escuela después de todo.- le dijo Itachi a su hermano menor. -¿Qué hay que hacer?- se pregunto Itachi.

-¡Ya se!- le dijo Sasuke a Itachi. –Devuélveme mi celular- le dijo mientras le extendía la mano a Itachi. Itachi le devolvió el celular. Sasuke empezó a marcar.

-¿A quien llamas? La línea de emergencia esta colapsada.- le repitió el Hyuuga.

-Si pero al parecer el tonto de Itachi se olvido que tenemos un numero especial al cual solo nosotros podemos llamar en emergencia- le informo el moreno mientras marcaba.

-Es cierto…ponlo en altavoz- le dijo Itachi, Sasuke dudo pero al final le obedeció. Mientras esperaban la otra línea contesta. – Lo logramos…Oto-san.-

-_Este numero… ¿Es de Sasuke?- _se escucho decir una voz masculina en la otra línea.

-Oto-san…Oto-san…estamos en la escuela y…-intento decir Itachi pero todo fue en vano.

-_¿Eres tu Sasuke? ¿Itachi te dio este número? ¿Están bien los dos? La señal también…-_

_-_Oto-san, ¡¿Puedes escucharnos?!-

-_escucha bien…tu madre…la ciudad esta…-_

-Oto-san, Oto-san- dijo desesperado Sasuke. Luego se escucho un disparo

-_¿Entendiste? La cuidad este en completo desastre…Salgan de—_fue lo ultimo que dijo pues la señal se colapso. Ninguno de los tres entendió mucho el mensaje pero lo único que sabían que esto esta en toda la cuidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. NARUTO-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En los pasillos Naruto, Sakura, Jiraiya e Iruka, un profesor que encontraron en el camino, estaban escondidos en una esquina, evitando ser encontrado por ellos. –Sakura-san… ¿De casualidad tienes un teléfono celular a pesar de que sea encontrar de las reglas de las escuela?- le pregunto Iruka calladamente, evitando el mas minimo ruido.

-Soy una estudiante ejemplar- le reclamo Sakura a Iruka.-aun así, ¿A quien pretende llamar?-

-Bueno, la policía seria una buena opción- dijo Jiraiya pensativo.

-Si que son estúpidos. ¿No se han dado cuenta de lo que pasa? Alguien ya debía haber llamado a la policía. Y aun así no hemos escuchado alguna sirena. ¿Lo entienden?- dijo analizando Naruto. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta…Naruto había analizado y creado una conclusión ante la situación.

-¿Esto le esta ocurriendo a toda la cuidad?- pregunto Sakura esperando una respuesta que la calmara.

-Probablemente, no hay forma que la policía se quede sentada sin hacer nada, pero miren este desastre.- respondió Naruto dejando aún más boca abierta a las tres personas presentes.

-¿Podemos llamar a los SDF o algo así?- pregunto Jiraiya.

-no puedo garantizarlo.- respondió Naruto ante la pregunta.

-Bueno, ellos necesitan ordenes del gobierno para movili—empezó a decir Sakura.

-¡Eso no es a lo que me refiero!- dijo desesperado.

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto Iruka.

-Es lo mismo con la policía. ¿Qué pasaría si esto le esta ocurriendo a todo el país? Lo entiendes, hay 130 millones de personas es este país. ¿Y cuantos están en el SDF? Además, creen que los SDF tienen alguna experiencia con estas cosas? – analizo y explico Naruto, dejando a todos en shock. -¿Qué me ven?-

-¿Realmente pones atención en clases Naruto?- le preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo haciendo que le callera una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

-No, pero al parecer cuando duermo en clases inconscientemente capto la información- dijo algo molesto, llamando la atención de algunos. –Diablos ¡vamos! ¡Hay que salir que aquí!- dijo empezando a correr junto a Sakura, Jiraiya y Iruka. _–Maldición…Sasuke te juro que me debes una grande por esto-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN LA ENFERMERIA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿¡Ojada?!- dijo en voz alta una chica de cabello rubio atado en una coleta. -¡¿Okada!?- dijo mientras miraba a su compañero levantarse y convertido en un muerto viviente. Asustada dio unos pasos hacia atrás chocando con un silla y ocasionando que callera. Vio como lentamente Okada se le acercaba cada vez más y mas. -¡NO!- grito de terror.

-¡INO!- grito una voz muy conocida para ella. Tres chicos y una chica corrieron donde ella y gracias al ruido ocasionado atraillaron al muerto hacia ellos. La chica de moñitos y cabello café, con una barra de metal delgada y larga golpeo la cabeza del chico haciendo que callera y quedara tieso. Los demás cerraban las puertas evitando que alguien o algo entraran. Un chico de cabello corto negro junto con sus ojos y piel blanca se le acercó y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Ino-chan ¿estas bien?- pregunto mientras miraba a la chica se levantada y lo abrasaba.

-Sai-kun…gracias…de verdad gracias…- dijo mientras lloraba en el pecho de su novio. Sai solo acariciaba su cabello en forma de conformo. Luego de minutos las puertas eran rodeadas por ellos. Ino estaba asustado, Sai, Shikamaru y Choiji miraron hacia la puerta buscando una salida pero a diferencia de ellos, Tenten se miraba confiada y emocionada de derrotar a ellos. Cuando entraron ellos Tenten se posicionó en forma de ataque y sonrió maliciosamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-CON HINATA Y KIBA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al entrar a la clase de carpintería, Kiba por reflejo cerró la puerta ocasionando ruido y atrayendo a los muertos.

-K-Kiba-kun ¿Ahora q-que haremos?- pregunto Hinata viendo por la ventada como la escuela en pocas horas se había convertido en un campo minado de los muertos.

-La única opción es buscar algo que nos ayude, Ayúdame Hinata- le dijo Kiba mientras Hinata solo asedia y hace ambos empezaron a buscar.

Nada.

Escucharon un estruendo viniendo de la puerta y temieron lo peor. Al parecer los muertos habían llegado e intentaban abrir la puerta a la fuerza. Hinata asustada tropezó con un Lanza Clavos marca AKARI. -¡K-Kiba-kun, toma!- dijo antes de lanzarle la herramienta, pues ella sabia que su amigo era fan de armas y películas de acción.

Kiba lo sujeta y sonríe al por fin encontrar algo con que defenderse. Empezó a analizar la herramienta. –Diría que pesa como 4 kilos y se siente como un viejo rifle. No seré capaz de mantener la mirada con esto.- dijo. Hinata solo quedo sorprendida pues conocía que su amigo era igual a Naruto, siempre dormido y nunca en clase. –Necesito agregar algo para apoyarme- dijo antes de ver un par de largas tiras de madera que posaban alado de Hinata, la cual se levanto.

El sonrió.

La puerta se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte, asustando a la oji-luna. Kiba, apresurado, busco por cosas que lo pudieran ayudar y al encontrarla empezó a trabajar lo más rápido que su cuerpo permitía. –K-Kiba-kun- dijo Hinata con l vista puesta en la pared.

Y colapso.

La última defensa que ellos tenían se rompió y entro los muertos. -¡NO!- grito Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos y su cuerpo paralizado. Y luego solo se vio un clavo disparado a la cabeza del primer muerto que estaba enfrente de Hinata.

-¡Listo!- dijo Kiba emocionado. Hinata vio como su amigo había terminado y creado un arma para poder salir de ese infierno. Ahora solo era de esperar que sus amigos y familia estuvieran bien.

-¿¡Kiba-kun?!- dijo sorprendida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. , SASUKE, NEJI-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al parecer, la misma suerte que tuvieron Kiba y Hinata la tuvieron Neji, Sasuke e Itachi. Los tres solo corrieron en busca de algo.

-Oye Itachi ¿Qué planeas hacer?- pregunto Sasuke a su hermano mayor.

-Hay que ir a la sala de maestros, ahí están las llaves de mi auto- dijo Itachi.

-¡¿Planeas salir!? ¡Pero aun no encontramos a Hinata!- le reclamo Neji deteniéndose al igual que Sasuke. Lo que logro detener a Itachi.

-¿No creen que ya es hora de admitirlo?- pregunto Itachi.

-¿Admitir el que?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Al igual que ustedes me preocupa Hinata y la quiero como una hermana, pero lo mas probable es que ella ya este…- bajo la mirada Itachi, haciendo que ambos captaran.

-No es cierto- dijo Sasuke, aun intentando –No ándose convencer pues la probabilidad era altísima. –No es cierto, Hinata no moriría en un lugar como este- dijo Sasuke.

-Sasuke, tal vez Itachi tenga razón- dijo Neji con un hilo en su voz.

-¡¿que diablos estas diciendo?! ¡¿Acaso no te importa!? ¡Hinata está en un lugar de esta escuela! ¡Kiba esta con ella! ¿¡Ustedes solo planean abandonarla?!- dijo Sasuke hecho una furia.

-Lo siento Sasuke pero mi misión y prioridad es sacarte de aquí, incluso si muero en el intento- dijo Itachi serio y tragándose sus ultimas palabras. -¿acaso olvidaste lo que me prometiste?-

Y fue ahí cuando el corazón de Sasuke se estremeció a los extremos.

_Flashback_

_-Tendremos que ir a la sala de maestros pues ahí están las llaves de mi auto. Sasuke escúchame- le dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le ponía ambos brazos en los hombros. –Como te dije antes, necesito que me obedezcas, si digo que saltas, tu saltas, si digo que cantes tu cantas y…- se detuvo un momento Itachi antes de continuar- si digo que corras y me dejes lo haces…mi misión ahora es protegerte… ¿me entendiste?- le dijo Itachi a Sasuke mientras el solo observaba. _

_Fin del flashback_

-E-entendido- dijo Sasuke lamentándose cada instante no haber acompañado a Hinata y Kiba ese momento. Y así los tres retomaron su curso hacia la sala de maestros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Kiba y Hinata-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata y Kiba se encontraban cerca de un lavandero. Kiba viendo si se acercaban mientras Hinata mojaban algunos trapos. -¿pero que haces Hinata?- pregunto Kiba.

-Q-Quiero comprobar a-algo-dijo Hinata. –m-mira- dijo Hinata mientras agarraba un trapo mojado y lo lanzaba. Golpeo a un muerto. Kiba solo se asusto y preparo el arma, pero vio que no hacia nada el muerto, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué quieres comprobar?- pregunto Kiba aun con el arma lista para re-matar a los muertos.

-S-Sigue m-mirando- dijo mientras tomaba el otro trapo y lo lanzaba a los casilleros alado del muerto que había golpeado primero. Ahí fuer cuando el reacciono y se dirigió al casillero, intentando comérselo como si fuera un persona.

-¿y tu punto es?- pregunto.

-¿N-No viste? A-al parecer ellos n-no rea-accionan d-después de ser g-golpeados. E-Ellos no sienten d-dolor. Ellos s-solo reaccionan al s-sonido y p-probablemente estén c-ciegos.- analizo y finalizo Hinata. –E-esto nos p-puede sernos u-útil- dijo mientras sonreía a Kiba.

-Ya veo ¡Era de esperarse de la alumna numero 1 de toda la escuela!- elevo un poco la voz. Hinata solo se levantó y sonrió, pero fue cambiada a una cara de terror al ver a dos de ellos acercándose, mientras Kiba solo pone una cara de serio. –ven hay que ir a la sala de maestros, saldremos juntos de este infierno e iremos con nuestras familias. – dijo antes de empezar a correr.

_-Sasuke-kun espero que estés bien- _pensó Hinata cuando corría alado de Kiba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. LOS DEMAS-.-.-.-.-.-

Ino, Sai, Tenten, Shikamaru y Chouji caminaba con Tenten encentre para defenderlos. Mientras algunos se acercaban Tenten ni se molestó, solo los aparto con fuerza alejándolos del camino.

–La sala de maestros, será problemático llegar ahí- dijo el Nara.

-pero ahí están las llaves de todos los maestros- dijo Sai pensativo, mientras que Tenten solo los alejaba a los muertos.

-Tenten ¿Por qué no los matas? Para ti seria muy fácil.- pregunto Ino pensativo.

-porque tendría que detenerme si fuera a golpear sus cabezas todo el tiempo- empezó a decir mientras miraba la puerta y se enfocaba si había alguien ya fuera vivo o muerto. –entonces, estaríamos rodeados antes de darnos cuenta. Además de eso, ellos tienen una fuerza increíble. Sería imposible hacerlos a un lado si somos atrapados.- explico.

-eres increíble Tenten- dijo Ino. Al dar un paso tropezó y callo de rodia, Sai solo se preocupo algo, pero no había nadie cerca así que solo se limito a dar la mano a su novia. -¿Por qué ocurre esto?-

-la falda no esta hecha para correr- dijo Tenten agachándose al nivel de Ino, tomando con sus manos la falta y rompiéndola hasta el tope, dejando ver un poco de su pantis color rojo carmesí.

-¡Este era un Prada!- dijo Sai algo molesto pues le había costado dinero, y demasiado.

-¿Qué es mas importante, la vida de tu novia o la ropa?- pregunto la de cabello castaño al de cabello negro.

-Ambas- dijo Sai mientras le salían a todos un gota por la cabeza. De la nada se escucho un gran estruendo.

-¿pero que?- pregunto Tenten preguntándose sobre el gran estruendo.

-¿Viene de la oficina de maestros?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN LA SALA DE MAESTROS-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se podía ver como dos alumnos, Hinata y Kiba se estaban enfrentando con los muertos. Kiba estaba de rodia apuntando y disparando, mientras Hinata sostenía una bolsa color roja. A diferencia de Kiba, ella estaba de pie atrás de ella.

-¡A e-este ritmo no p-podremos estar a s-salvo!- dijo Hinata con miedo.

-¿Podrías ayudarme un poco Hinata?- le grito Kiba. –¡Me estoy quedanto sin municiones!- le dijo. Hinata deseperada busco en la bolsa roja por mas clavos. Nada. Kiba tenia la mirada puesta en los muertos, hasta que su mirada se enfoco en un cadáver que estaba justo detrás de la oji-luna. -¡HINATA MIRA DETRÁS DE TI!- grito.

Hinata volteo su cabeza en dirección de donde Kiba le aviso y fue cuando lo vio, a un muerto viviente en su cara.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !-grito a mas no dar. El miedo la consumio. El grito se escucho por toda la escuela.

Sasuke, Neji y Itachi escucharon el grito e identificaron la voz. -¡¿Hinata?!- dijeron los tres. El grupo de Naruto corria en dirección del grito. Tenten y los demás corrian a mas no dar para llegar a la oficina de maestros pues al igual que los demás identificaron el grito.

Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás. -¡Ki-kiba-kun!- dijo asustada llamando a su amigo. Kiba al intentar disparar noto algo…

Ya no tenia municiones.

Hinata con la misma bolsa que llevaba se tropezó empujando afuera un taladro y haciendo que cayera, idefensa y asustada. – A-Alejate…¡Alejate!- grito hacia el muerto con esperanza que este le hiciera caso. Pero fue un intento fallido.

-¡HINATA!- grito Kiba asustado y preocupado, sudando frio por lo que le pudiera pasar a su amiga.

-¡A-Alejate!¡aléjate de mi!- suplico con hilo en su voz Hinata lanzándole trofeos al profesor que ya estaba muerto. Pero ninguno daba resultado. Desesperada busco por algo a su alrededor, hasta que su vista se enfoco en el taladro rojo que estaba por su cadera. Sudaba frio, todo su ser temblaba, sus pensamientos se nublaron. Tomo la primera reacción. Tomo con gran velocidad el taladro, sus ojos que siempre reflejaban alegría ahora estaban bañados de lagrimas y reflejaban miedo. -¡ALEJATE MALDITO MONSTRUO!- grito a los cuatro vientos.

Encendio el taladro, lo apunto hacia la cabeza penetrándola y hecando sangre por todo su ser y por algunas otras partes. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji y los demás se encontraron en un mismo punto con el mismo obejativo. Salvar a Hinata y salir del manicomnio.

Hinata aun sostenia los brazos firmes, el taladro encendido. Se reusaba a verlo , sus ojos parecían derretirse pues sus lagrimas salían sin censar y su vista se nublo por culpa de dichas lagrimas. Todos se quedaron viendo, como enviando el mismo mensaje.

-Yo me encargare de los de la derecha- dijo Tenten.

-Yo me encargare de los de la izquierda- dijo Neji y como arte de magia Neji y Tenten salieron a matar a los muertos. Al no haber más peligro, todo quedo en silencio, lo único que se podía escuchar eran los sollozos de la Hyuuga. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y sus ojos de derramar lagrimas. Su vista posaba en el cadáver que ELLA termino de matar.

Fue su primer asesinato.

-Hinata…-susurro Kiba antes de que fuera empujado por Sasuke y Neji.

-¿Estas bien Hinata?- pregunto Sasuke preocupado por la chica.

-S-Sasuke…kun- fue lo único que lograba decir.

-Bueno ya que todos nos conocemos así que no hay que presentarnos- dijo Naruto en forma de broma, tratando de animar el ambiente, pero fallo.

-Naruto no es el momento.- le dijo Sakura, mientras miraba a Hinata aun temblando con Sasuke a su lado. Tenia miedo pero al ver escena también le dio celos a la peli-rosa.

-Ya Hinata, ya no llores- le dijo Sasuke con voz calmada para tranquilizarla. Hinata lo miro, luego su vista se poso en un espejo que reflejaba todo su ser. Se levanto aun temblando con la ayuda de Sasuke.

Vio su ropa, llena de sangre junto con s cara y parte de las piernas. –M-Mi ropa e-esta roda s-sucia…v-voy a ne-necesitar que oka-san los lleve a la tintoneria- dijo enfocándose en su ropa. Neji se puso detrás de ella, observándola con tristeza y pesar. Fue lo único que tuvo que hacer para que Hinata captara. Fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Se sujeto de Sasuke y se dejo llevar . lloro descargando TODAS sus frustraciones, miedos, temores, y mas. Era demasiado para ella y todos los sabían, era mas TODA la escuela sabia de como era Hinata Hyuga. Su llanto fue escuchado por aquellos que estaban cerca, viéndola como se desahogaba en el moreno abache. Sasuke solo la abrazo con fuerza y cariño, cayendo de rodias junto con ella.


End file.
